


Careful What You Summon For

by Inalovelyplace



Series: Monster Boys [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Demon AU, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Lots of nicknames, Romance, Swearing, Witch!Reader, Witchcraft, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalovelyplace/pseuds/Inalovelyplace
Summary: A collection of Demon!Kylo drabbles & ficlets previously posted on tumblr. Contains poorly researched witchcraft, and the closest I'll ever really get to writing smut.





	1. The Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna lead with the fact that I know VERY LITTLE about actual witchcraft, this is just me going out of my own head.

You really didn’t mean to summon him

The old book you found in your grandmother’s attic just seemed so authentic, and you hadn’t known there was another witch in the family, so you were excited

You flipped through the pages, roughly translating the Latin from the little you knew (“my grandma knew Latin?”)

Settling on one with a few words in the title that you knew, you set about making the circle to bring you a friend. Or, as you hoped the translation intended, a nice familiar. The neighborhood cats weren’t as friendly as you hoped, hopefully you’d get a crow or maybe even a lizard. You’d settle for a dog, even.

After saying the words (three times. Like the books said) you certainly felt.. something. So much so that you worried you’d have a small crowd of animals at your back porch when you went downstairs.

You shook the feeling off after glancing out the attic window, there was nothing there and you were just a little bit disappointed.

A bit later you were washing dishes when a sudden voice made you nearly jump from your skin

“Listen I get that you’re lonely and all, but can we please not play Scrabble this time? I’m tired of only using English.”

He glanced at you, looking bored as he picked at his claws, “oh. You’re not the old woman. Did you break into this house to do the dishes?”

After a moment of shock passed, understanding washed over you, and then a small amount of guilt. The summoning was for a friend, and your grandmother was lonely.

“She’s.. Gone. She left me the house, I didn’t mean to--”

“I see” the creature said, standing from his casual seated position at the kitchen table and moving toward you. He was terrifying, all shadowy limbs and sharp teeth and wings, but he had nice eyes you decided and his face you would dare even say was handsome, even with those teeth gleaming at you.

“And what did you seek from this summoning, sweet thing?” he purred, a dark clawed finger coming up to trace your jaw. He was old, and no fool, young people looking for companionship often wanted him for more intimate needs than board games. And you were quite lovely.

“I, uh.. I was hoping for a cat or something.”

“A cat?”

“I wanted a familiar, I must have translated it wrong. I really am sorry”

“Oh” his posture relaxed some, and he looked down at you curiously, “You didn’t want me to have sex with you?”

“What?! Is that what people usually summon you for?!”

“Well, they used to, a few hundred years ago.. Not so much any more.”

“Anyway, uh, sorry for dragging you here. Is there something I have to say to let you go?”

His eyes glinted mischievously, and he grinned at you, “You have to kiss me”

“You’re joking.”

“Am not”

You sighed, trying to sound more disappointed than you actually were. The thought of kissing the handsome creature made your heart race, and not from fear, “bring it on, I guess”

And suddenly he was on you in a flourish of dark wings as he swept you into his arms, mouth capturing yours for a frenzied moment.

“God, you didn’t do that to my grandmother, did you?” you shuddered at the thought

“No, she simply had to tell me goodbye and I went. You know how to find me. Sweet thing, I hope to see you again.” he said, before vanishing with a puff of dark smoke

“Oh, fuck you. Jerk.”

You went upstairs and marked the page in the spellbook.


	2. Not a Booty Call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a spooky booty call, who are we kidding here?

You had summoned the handsome demon twice since you moved into the old house. Once he showed up. Once he didn’t.

You wouldn’t ever admit out loud that you were lonely, that would be giving in  to his teasing, giving in to him.

And besides, you had gotten a dog since the last time you saw him, familiar or not, she was certainly friendship enough.

You were flipping through the old spellbook again, you new furry friend’s head in your lap and google translate open on your phone

“No mistakes this time.. I hope.” you said as you paged through. The dried leaf you had marked the page with last time falling out and landing daintily on your dog’s nose.

You reread the Latin phrases with considerably more understanding this time, and sighed at your own stupidity, it really had been obvious.

You paused, looking over the page. Your mind strayed to the image of his mesmerizing eyes, the feeling of his plush lips on yours.

Then your phone rang.

You jumped, snapping the book shut and answering the call.

It was your best friend, calling to say that it had been forever since you went out and won’t you please come out with us tonight? She rambled on long after you agreed to go about how much she and your other friends had missed you since your grandmother passed and you moved into the old house.

“So please please _pleaaaase_ y/n? We all miss you so much”

“I already said yes, silly”

“Yay! You’re a gem. I’ll pick you up at 8, ok?”

You had a few hours of free time to get ready, the spellbook nearly forgotten as you buzzed around the house, digging your favorite night out outfit from the spare closet you had shoved some of your clothes into.

Hair perfect, outfit crisp and neat and just the right amount of sexy, just like you like it, you painted on eyeliner and a dark lip and pronounced yourself ready.

Not long after your friend arrived, gawping at the rundown beauty of the old Victorian house that had fallen into your possession.

“It needs some love, and maybe a bit of paint,” you admitted, “but I’m really coming to adore it”

 

You went to a local pub you hadn’t visited in a long time, spending the night out with all your old friends was nice. You laughed and drank, and ate seemingly endless baskets of fries and cherries from a skewer in your glass that seemed to keep appearing. You danced with your friends and hugged them tight, all the recent nights of sorrow seemingly forgotten.

There was a feeling of eyes on you, but that was to be expected of this place. You were even hit on by a few people, all of which you politely declined. You knew whose eye you wanted to catch, but he certainly wouldn’t be showing up anywhere around here unless you managed to make a summoning circle on one of the napkins.

 _The salt from the fries would probably cancel it out anyway_ , you thought with a sigh, before your friend arrived with a round of shots, and the thoughts of the supernatural faded.

It wasn’t until you stumbled through your front door and landed on the couch that you remembered the dark eyed creature as you looked at the spellbook left behind on your coffee table.

You bit your lip, memory flashing with his words from your first meeting.

_“You didn’t want me to have sex with you?”_

Oh man. You did. And it was clear from his actions in the past that he did, so why not?

You pulled the supplies from the attic before you could talk yourself out of it.

After all was said and done you didn’t feel that same pulse of energy you had the first few times and you frowned, looking over the diagram to make sure you had drawn everything right.

You sighed and turned back to the couch, jumping when you saw that he was in fact there, sitting on the sofa casually petting your dog.

“Some guard dog” you rolled your eyes, sitting down on the other side of her

“What was there to guard you from? You invited me here.” He smirked at your from across the couch, before patting the dog”s behind to gently shoo her away so he could slide across the cushions toward you.

“What a lovely blush you have there” he purred, “should I be flattered or is it from the several drinks you had this evening?’

“Shut up.” you grumbled, already sobering up enough to be disappointed in yourself for calling him here, “hey! Were you watching me?”

“I just thought I’d check up” He shrugged, tracing along your shoulder with a dark claw and causing goosebumps to rise on your arm in its wake, “did you have another art project for me? A board game perhaps, or a round of cards?” He teased in his low growl

You shivered, inadvertently pushing yourself closer, “I um.. I wanted..”

“Yes, sweet thing?”

“I wanted--” you shook your head, deciding to go for a more direct approach and pressing your mouth to his, fingers tangling in his mane of dark hair.

You shouldn't've been surprised by his strength, but you still gasped as he gave a low growl and had you pinned against the nearest wall in less than a second, lifting and moving you as though you weighed nothing. You probably did, to him.

“Are you sure you want this, sweetling? Are you ready to be this utterly consumed?”

“You’re not going to eat me, are you?” You asked, breathless as you cling to his wide frame. A wicked grin spread across his face.

“As if I would give up my sweetest little witch that easily”


	3. Baby's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets cabin fever, our favorite demon suggests they venture out.

“You look restless.”

“Please don’t remind me.”

The demon sat across the dining room table from you, chin rested in his palm and his tail swishing back and forth like an impatient cat

“You’re one to talk” you said, nodding to his tail, which promptly stopped

“At least I haven’t been pretending to work all afternoon”

You sighed heavily and dropped you head down onto your keyboard, nose jamming into the keys and producing a long row of ‘mmmmmmmmm’s

“I’m just a little stir crazy.”

“Then leave?”

“It’s not like we can just go out for a stroll”

“Sweet thing, are you under the impression that I’ve been around for 2000 years without being in public? I’m not confined to my summoner’s house.”

“Oh.. I guess I just didn’t think of it”

“It’s settled, then. We’re getting out of the house” he announced, hopping up and waking your dog,who had been asleep happily curled around his feet.

“Right now--?” before your sentence was even finished he had grasped your wrist and you were suddenly standing in an alleyway, boots and hat on, backpack stuffed with your laptop and other work materials, breathing heavily as Kylo’s human form grinned at you.

You occasionally forgot how handsome Kylo’s human form was, his long raven locks falling past his ears and his heavily beauty-marked face always smiling at you. The chilly November air was exhilarating and you sprung forward to kiss him on a whim. Your fingers curled into the lapels of his dark suit coat, buttoned up tight with a matching black shirt and tie.

“Little formal, don’t you think?” you asked, quirking an eyebrow as you teasingly tugged at his tie.

Kylo rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers, his wardrobe changing instantly, almost looking like a computer glitch righting itself, “better?” He stood before you in a dark plaid shirt, still buttoned up tight, with black jeans and sneakers. What made you really smile though was the facial hair, a vaguely pirate-y moustache and beard covering just his chin, and half of his long hair pulled up into a tiny bun at the back of his head

“Yes, you’ll blend right in with the other millennials” you teased him

“I’ll take that” he announced, slipping your backpack off your shoulders and slinging it over one of his before he slipped an arm around you to tuck you into his side, “gotta keep my baby warm.”

The rest of the afternoon was.. Blissfully normal. You sat in a quiet coffee shop, sipping chai and typing away, getting more work done than you had in days, while Kylo somehow managed to pull some sort of tablet from your backpack apparently out of thin air. And amused himself with it for the better part of the afternoon, though he did go through a brief period of teasing you from across the table when the battery died and he had to wait for it to charge up enough to turn back on

“You’re doing it again” you said, eyes fixed on your screen as his hand strayed for the third time across the table to stroke your wrist.

“Well I’m sorry I find your skin so irresistible” He hummed. Fingers wrapping around to feel your pulse, “I like being reminded of your fragility”

“How sweet” your rolled your eyes tersely, taking another sip of your cooled drink.

Not long after, his tablet returned to life and you peeked curiously at it, “What ya making there?” you asked

“A drawing of you” Kylo answered flatly, “and me”

“I never took you for an artist”

He shrugged, “two millennia is a long time, sweetling, one needs hobbies to avoid insanity.”

“Can I see?”

“When it’s finished.”

Not long after he wordlessly presented you the tablet, and your smile gave way to a shy look and a deep blush as you took in his artwork. The piece was.. deeply erotic, an image of you and him twisted in carnal pleasure painted in every shade of red imaginable. It nearly seemed to bleed from the screen, and you found yourself shocked he was able to produce something so detailed and lifelike in such a short amount of time,

“Kylo!” you gasped in a whisper, “there are families like, four feet away”

“They never see” he smirked, “I promise.”

Afternoon gave way to evening, with the sun setting so early these days the darkness seemed to fall in seconds, and a few of the employees set to clearing a small area of the tables to set up for the live music that would go on that night. You stretched your back and moved to get up, “Just about ready?” you asked, and he suddenly seemed to appear at your side, the array of mugs and water cups and plates gone and your backpack repacked

“You should really not do that where people can see” you giggled as he bundled you in your jacket lovingly

“They don’t see anything. Ever.” He said solemnly, waving goodbye to the barista that had been giving him heart eyes all afternoon, you didn’t miss the pointed wink he gave her either, and found yourself scowling a little as you made your way out into the light snowfall

“What was that about?”

“Jealous, sweet thing?”

“Um, I’m gonna go with _yeah, obviously._ ”

“A little jealousy is good sometimes, adds a nice spice to your conujurings”

“Oh, I’ll show you _spice_ , mister.”

His devilish grin returned as he pulled you back down the alleyway you arrived in, easily pinning you to the cold brick wall, “show me then."


	4. Smoldering

His skin always smells vaguely of campfire. Of smoke  and fallen leaves and the occasional whiff of sage from people trying to get rid of him.

You could never imagine wanting him out of your life. Not as you lay twined in the sheets, the shadowy mass of him taking up more than his share of the bed as you lay often catching your breath and trying to ignore the way he was already starting to tease you again. Nor when he sat on the floor of your living room, your dog curled across his legs as your fingers twisted and plaited his raven locks into dizzying and complicated braids. Not even when he insisted on bugging you, either while working from home or poorly disguising himself to show up at your work and charm his way past the front desk clerk. 

You let out a sigh as you slid from your musings back into the present, and snuggled your face back into his eternally warm skin.

“Something on your mind?” His smooth voice asked. You took a moment to consider before pushing yourself up to rest on elbows and look into his coal-black eyes

“I love you.”

“As I love you, my little treat.”

You frowned

“I mean it. I really love you”

“Did you think I was joking?” An eyebrow raised as he regarded you, seemingly naked to him both body and soul.

“No, I just mean. I mean that I mean it. I sound stupid, but do you get me? I mean it, Ky. I love you endlessly. Eternally.”

“Eternally” he seemed to savor the word on his tongue, “is that what this is about, eternity? And where you’ll be spending it?”

You blushed, “I know where I’d like to spend it”

“I have a guess, Sweetling, but tell me anyway”

You hid your face in his shoulder again, “in your arms.”

His deep chuckle is enough to make you roll your eyes, all traces of shyness fading

“Don’t make fun of me!”

“Never. Not my little doll.”

Frowning, you sat up and threw yourself across him, straddling his wide torso and pinning his shoulders down with you hands

“Don’t make me bind you, mister.” You threaten, smirking down at him

“No offense, dearest, but I doubt you know a spell strong enough”

“Rude. Now I’m definitely binding you.”

“You forget who you’re talking to.”

For an instant you’re falling backward, a sudden blackness surrounding you before realizing you were now the one pinned beneath the whole of his inky form.

“You forget,” he purred, “the precarious path you walk by my side.” He seemed to turn to smoke, filling the room and blotting out all the light until all you could see were his eyes, now burning like coals in the darkness.

 

“you forget you have nothing to fear in this realm or the next save for me.”


End file.
